


What's a function?

by orphan_account



Series: College proposals [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Studying, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Virgin Louis, how could i forget pining, i think thats it, kind of not rlly, more tutor/classmate, wait no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was cut off with the sound of a heavy knock at the door. Louis rushed to get up before either boy could move. They watched amused as Louis quickly fixed his hair and sprayed his cologne on his neck one more time before finally taking a deep breath and opening the door.</p><p>There stood the answer to their questions, tall, curly and America’s Sweetheart as he was known around the campus. Harry Styles. </p><p>or Louis asks Harry to help him study for finals and they accidentally become boyfriends oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a function?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to procrastinate writing part 2 of im pregnant harry dammit but i like it???

Louis looked up from his laptop screen, only now realizing there was a familiar burn in his eyes scratching as he blinked it away. The noise of the door clicking shut causing his stir he looked up to meet eyes with Zayn, one of his best friends. He smiled tiredly and leaned up to sit cross criss, stretching his short limbs across the bed before settling against his pillows.

“What’s up mate?” He found his voice to come out scratchy and unused, clearing his throat.

“Hey Louis, Hey Niall,” The quiet boy stated his welcome, waving a limp hand at Niall laid out on his own small bed. Guess that’s something you learn to live within uni, small beds and neighbors who think it’s perfectly okay to barge in before knocking. “Wondering if you guys wanted to go out tonight? Go down to the pub and get a few pints, drink the weekend away before finals week?”

Niall immediately joined and started to gather his things to take a quick shower down the hall only to be shut down by Louis. He chuckled before saying a simple, “No sorry guys got plans.”

Niall slowly returned to the bed, facing Louis’ bed. Both Zayn and he stared at Louis as if he was growing a second head as they looked on. “Doing?” Zayn asked as he sat down next to Niall on the creaky old twin bed. Louis remembered the day Niall had brought it over to his house, saying something about finding it out in someone’s trash pile.

“You do know the dorms come with beds right?” Louis had said as he pushed the bed back outside, faintly reeking off piss and something rotten.

“Yeah but if you bring your own you save like two hundred bucks or somewhat,” Niall had stated proudly as he hauled it into his car to take it somewhere to be washed. Niall had ended up having to spend three hundred to have it cleaned and another hundred for a box spring. Louis had laughed for a week but Niall still thought he got the better deal.

“Studying?” Louis raised a brow at their confusion. “Finals are next week just like you said so.”

Both boys fell over each other into a pile of laughter, Niall pointing at Louis as he hacked out a lung onto their carpet. “You? Studying? Good one Lou!” 

“What do you mean good one?” He asked as a faint blush crept up his neck.

“Remember last year when he skipped out on pints for ‘studying’,” Zayn raised his fingers in quote marks as he spoke. “And we came back to find him asleep with his algebra book hanging off his face?” 

Niall rounded up another round of laughter, this time coughing up his heart, thank god. “Yeah that was hysterical, got three hundred retweets on twitter when I posted it too! In that case, yeah have fun studying babe.”

Louis snorted before setting his laptop aside to gather his few text books on his bed and laying out an absurd array of pens and highlighters. He grabbed the end of his top sheet and covers and hiked them up to the pillows, which he fluffed nervously. “No I am going to kick finals ass this year, watch me.”

“What’s with the,” Niall waved his hand around the setup before taking a breath and continuing. “Um, with the stuff? Don’t think you need that many pens for yourself. And since when do you make your bed?”

“Oh just um –thought it’d help. Need a variation of pens and stuff too you know-“ Louis was cut off with the sound of a heavy knock at the door. Louis rushed to get up before either boy could move. They watched amused as Louis quickly fixed his hair and sprayed his cologne on his neck one more time before finally taking a deep breath and opening the door.

There stood the answer to their questions, tall, curly and America’s Sweetheart as he was known around the campus. Harry Styles. 

Louis smiled at the boy a little too big for the two boy’s comfort, but Harry just returned it with a, “Hey Louis! Ready?”

Louis stood back and opened the door further to let Harry in, “Yeah um got some stuff set out for us too.”

“Good, never know which high lighter you’re in the mood for huh?” Harry joked, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Louis’ red cheeks before stepping in. He waved a hand at the two boys sitting on Niall’s bed, both of them sporting shit eating grins.

Louis laughed a little nervously before grabbing Harry’s hand leading him to his bed, pulling him down to the mattress. “You two joining or?” Harry asked politely as he slid off his messenger bag and started unloading a box of highlighters and his own unhealthy array of pens and text books.

“No we were just um, going on to get some pints. You guys having a sleeping over?” Zayn smirked as Louis choked on his own spit.

“Yeah just some studying for finals week, don’t want to hold you up from your procrastination though and we really should be getting started now. So, have fun lads.” Louis said quickly as he ushered them out of the room.

“Use a condom!” Niall shouted before having the door shut in the face. Louis pressed his hot cheek to the cool metal door, huffing a breath but turning back around to face Harry who had his own pink cheeks.

“Sorry, about them. Think they might’ve had a few drinks before they came as well,” He laughed uneasily before sitting on the bed at an uncomfortable distance. Harry set aside their text books besides the math books, grabbing one of Louis’ pens and a piece of paper instead of commenting.

“Right so, um studying yeah. What did you want to cover first? I figured we could do Function Operations?” Louis sat up against his pillows before grabbing the same as Harry, folding one leg under him and one across the bed. 

Harry walked over to Niall’s bed and grabbed the top pillow, settling it against the foot board and making himself a small space. He tucked his legs under him, pressing a knee into Louis’ unclothed calf.

“Yeah, pretty sure I memorized that in ninth grade though Lou,” He chuckled as Louis squawked.

“Well sorry Harold!” He raised his hands in mock protest, frowning as Harry just tugged at the light hairs on his ankle.

“Right well, what’s not to get?”

“Just I can never remember what the difference of an independent variable and dependent variable is…” He murmured as he turned to the specific section that covered old subjects. “And don’t mock me! I was not a good student in high school!”

Harry swallowed down his quip, instead flipping to the same page as Louis. “Okay well dependent is the Y and the independent is the X. Say you have an input and output table, right? The first column would be the X and the second would be Y, the independent is always listed first. Or another example is if you have a coordinate plane, the ordered pairs would be like,” Harry turned around a piece of paper for Louis to watch him write down ‘{(-2, 5), (9, 7), (5, 0)}’. He circled the ‘-2, 9 and 5’ before continuing. “So what are the circled pairs?”

“Um, they’re independent right? They go on the X plane, right?” Louis stared down at Harry’s hand wrapped around the blue pen, looking tiny in the boy’s monster hands.

“Exactly! See you got it!” Harry encouraged, reaching out and petting up Louis’ knee. Louis locked eyes with him over the text book, before nervously coughing and asking, “Um how do you know if a function is a function notation?”

It was possibly the stupidest question he could’ve asked; the answer was so fucking simple even Niall could’ve answered it. But instead of questioning or laughing Harry smiled before answering, “Functions have the m=bx+2 formula but function notation use f(x) =bx+2. You substitute the m for f of x. It’s pretty basic, just f of x is a notation and m is a regular function. Does that make sense?” He looked concerned, as if what he had said completely fucked up with explaining it.

“Yeah,” Louis quickly reassured. “You should be a teacher; it makes a lot more sense when you say it.”

Harry blushed under the compliment, muttering a ‘thanks’ and asking if he had any more questions with functions. “Yeah just one more, if you don’t mind. What’s that rule to know if you’re dealing with functions or not?”

“You mean the straight line pencil test? Well it’s pretty simple, you have a coordinate plane right? And when you fill it in, connect the dots and if any line has two dots on it, it’s not a function. Or an easier way is if any two of your independent variables are the same number. Like if you have {(4, 5), (4, 7)} they wouldn’t be a function.”

Louis’ eyes focused on Harry’s lips, watching as they slowly, carefully explained the pencil test. Louis had already learned this in high school, being one of the simplest things he was taught but it sounded so much better coming out of those bright red lips.

Harry pierced his lipstick stained lips with his shockingly perfect teeth, clearing his throat. “Um, did that make sense, or?” 

Louis shook his head, looking down to his lap before muttering a ‘yes thank you.’ He remembered when he and Harry had first talked, more recently they’ve been skirting around each other. Small come ons from both of them a whole lot of blushing from everyone. 

Louis had sat behind Harry in their careers class and after a whole half hour of deep breaths he had asked Harry what his schedule was. Both of them having the same four courses, Louis suggested they studied for finals together. Harry had agreed easily, that was three weeks ago. Since then, they’ve gone of coffee dates and walked with each other to classes. 

Louis would never admit how many times he had ended up late because of Harry, but when he walked into his writing class five minutes late and breathless; Zayn would just chuckle and move his bag from the seat next to him.

Guess it’s simple to say, yes Louis quite fancies Harry, but there aren’t much people who don’t. He has fucking dimples for Pete’s sake.

Harry reached out and grabbed his calve, the entire thing disappearing behind his glove-hand. He stroked the muscle with his thumb, leaning forward.

Louis subconsciously leaned forward as well, his thoughts broken by Harry asking, “You ok? Think you spaced out there for a minute.”

Louis leaned back against his pillow trying to ignore the way Harry’s fingers stayed on his leg even after they moved on.

So they spent the next two hours studying, somehow Harry had ended up sitting next to Louis against the head board. Somewhere around when they were making a chart for their science course and Harry crawled over and pulled the book halfway onto his lap wordlessly.

Slowly Louis’ eyes started to get heavy, every few seconds falling shut completely. His head gradually fell to Harry’s shoulder, his breath evening out. Harry looked down and swallowed hard, not sure what to do.

He could leave and risk looking like a dick or he could stay and cuddle, but he could’ve been getting the wrong idea from Louis all night. He could not want him to stay there at all. So he softly took Louis’ head and sat it up straight and started collecting his and Louis’ books and pens into a small pile on the side table. He toed off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants, leaning over and doing the same for Louis.

In a quick motion he yanked the blanket out from under Louis’ bum, the boy snuggling off the head board and onto half the pillow. Harry crawled in next to him, turning off the side table light before snuggling into the other half of the pillow.

He reached out and ran his finger along Louis’ neck, down his clothed shoulder, then arm. The tanned skin growing goose bumps under his long pale fingertips.

Louis stirred a small bit, stretching out his limbs before scooting over the bed and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and settling his head against chest. Harry laid flat and snaked his arms under Louis’ waist, pulling him closer and wrapping his hand around Louis’ arm across his stomach.

He let him eyes drift shut, focusing on the shallow and even breaths coming from the boy wrapped around him. Slowly letting sleep cover his brain and drifted away, unconsciously pulling Louis all that closer.

**

A few hours later the door was swung open and mumbles of, “Wait this isn’t my room Niall?” and “No duh, you’re next door you banana!” “Well I’m too lazy to walk over there.”

Niall scoffed, kicking off his shoes and pants, Louis slowly stirring against Harry’s chest. Sleepily his rubbed his cheek against the warm fabric separating them and nosed along his pectoral, lips brushing his nipple. 

Harry slowly roused beneath him with a groan. He looked down to see Louis smiling at him, which he returned dozily before dropping his head back down and quickly falling back to sleep.

Louis huffed a chuckle and let his head snuggle against Harry’s chest once more before following suit.

Niall and Zayn sat down on the empty bed, chuckling to themselves. “They’re good together, don’t you think?” Zayn asked as he took of his shoes.

“Yeah, think they fucked?” Zayn made an indignant sound at him before whisper-shouting, “They have their clothes on Niall what do you fucking think? You’re gross!”

Niall let out a loud cackle, his drunken mind too carefree to bother caring if the two boys woke. Which they did.

Louis pressed a hand to Harry’s chest to help himself steady as he sat up sleepily. Harry let out a grumpy huff, scratching his fingernails against Louis’ arm to make him come back down and cuddle. Louis smiled fondly at the boy, running a hand through his hair to settle him.

“What are you guys doing?” Louis croaked as Harry intertwined their fingers by his head.

“Going to bed, shut up and do the same.” Niall said as he crawled under his covers. “Wait Zayn needs a pillow, why’s it over there?”

“Harry was using it earlier, why does Zayn need a pillow? He lives right next door?” He threw the pillow at Zayn regardless, who was climbing under the blankets to sleep at the foot of the bed.

“Too drunk, too tired. You guys study or just have sex the whole time we were gone?”

Louis chuckled because it was so Zayn to actually come out and ask him, he looked down at Harry to see him smiling up at him. “We studied you pervert, did you and Niall even drink pints or just go over to Zayn’s and have a threesome with Liam?”

Zayn sat up straight, “Hey leave my boyfriend out of this. No offense Niall,” He added at the end at the blonde boy who laid there with his eyes closed but mumbled out an, “I’m taking offense.”

“I don’t know Louis, thought we heard moaning at like nine, didn’t we?” Harry giggled underneath Louis, who burst out laughing.

“Yeah, actually now that I think about it, it was just Liam I think. Um, Zayn do you know where he was tonight?”

Zayn threw the covers off himself and bolted to the door, ignoring Niall’s, “You know they’re joking, you fucking moron.”

Louis fell on top of Harry as they both cackled, their fingers coming untangled. Louis securing his back into Harry’s hair, tugging at the roots as they both settled back into giggles. He hung his head of Harry’s who smiled huge and bright at the smaller boy.

Louis stabbed his free fingers into Harry’s dimple, “You’re ridiculous,” Harry just nodded and placed a hand on Louis’ hip that was halfway on his own and half way on the bed.

He couldn’t help but look at the small pink lips staring him in the face; he looked back up to meet Louis’ eyes once again. He dragged his tongue along his bottom lip and watched as Louis’ eyes traced the movement.

He tugged Louis down with his other hand, their lips meeting in the middle. It’s such a fucking cliché too though, because of fucking course their lips are just the right size for each other’s, and of fucking course it’s the best kiss Louis’ ever had, and of fucking course it’s just right because they’re Louis and Harry.

“If I open my eyes and you are making out I’m going to take a picture and put it everywhere.” Niall said in a flat tone.

Louis made to move away and say some snarky reply but Harry just gripped his neck tighter and nibble on his lower lip, pulling at it before licking into his mouth. Louis let a loud groan slip out, tugging at the small curls around the base of Harry’s neck.

Niall muttered a, “Fucking dicks can’t get their own fucking room,” before he took out his phone, snapped a picture and yelled a, “Zayn they’re fucking in front of me!” and leaving the room.

Louis pulled back a touch to giggle down at Harry, who just smiled fondly; his lips a dark shade of swollen red. The light from the window reflecting on the spit covering his lips, making Louis nearly come in his pants.

“Would you mind if I took off my trousers? I’m not like trying to get in your pants or anything I just get hot really easily…” Harry said awkwardly. Louis looked down to see the faint shimmer of sweat going down Harry’s neck. He leaned out, unable to help himself, and bit it right at the base; licking out at soothing the skin before attacking it with the vacuum that he called a mouth.

“Take that as a no?” Harry asked breathlessly. 

Louis pulled back, slight blush blooming on his cheeks as he sat up, getting out of Harry’s way. He watched as Harry tugged off his jeans under the covers, wishing it was socially acceptable to tear off the covers to bite at his creamy thighs. But, sigh it’s not. 

Harry moved to take off his shirt, Louis’ mouth going completely dry until Harry stopped and looked up. “Is this okay?”

“More than,” Harry chuckled before slipping the shirt off and settling back down on their shared pillow. “It’d be totally okay if I did too, right?”

“No, Louis that’s disgusting.” Harry laughed before nodding, “Yes oh my gosh, go ahead.”

Louis smiled before chucking off his trousers and Marvel tee shirt and cuddling back up to Harry’s chest. Only to be flipped and hovered over by the fucking big friendly giant. He stretched his neck out to let Harry have better access as he licked a long stripe from the base of his neck and stopped at his ear to bite at his earlobe. Louis whimpered softly, nuzzling his cheek against Harry’s curls. 

He moved away from his ear and down to his neck, right in the middle, biting down teasingly light until Louis pushed at his head and he dug in mercilessly. Louis opened his mouth expecting just a silent scream except he got a real scream this time, loud and unabashed.

Harry pulled away and smirked down at the tan boy, “If you’re the responsive to a love bite I’d love to see you during sex.”

Louis flushed dark and hot, “I’m a virgin um,” He blurted, fish mouthing at Harry’s wide eyes. “Is that… -is that okay? With you?” 

“Okay with me?” Harry looked positively scandalized. “That’s perfectly fine Lou, more than fine actually it’s um pretty hot if I’m honest.” Harry admitted biting his lip at the same time Louis does. “But I’m um; I won’t fuck you tonight or anything. I think that should be special. Someone you love, right?”

Louis could appreciate the sentiment but not at this moment when his cock was half hard in his boxers and Harry and he were both sporting matching love bites.

“Yeah we um, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t wish to?” Louis asked but he was pretty sure he contradicted himself after he thrust his hips up to meet Harry’s.

The larger boy chuckled, reaching down to get a fine grasp on him through his boxers. Louis slipped his eyes shut, letting the warmth of Harry’s hand rubbing him up and down take over his mind. He made small little “ohs” in all the right places, Harry kissing up and down his neck lightly; almost not even there.

Louis’ dainty hands found their way into Harry’s curls, only allowing his hips a few inches off the bed. Harry’s hand crept its way into his pants under the blanket, cool fingers meeting hot skin. Louis let a soft breath out, turning his nose into Harry’s curls, biting down on the tip of his ear.

“Feel good, Lou?” Harry mumbled from where he was sucking another love bite against Louis’ neck, biting down every few moments.

“Yeah yeah, so good Haz,” He panted back, slowly recognizing Harry’s thick cock rubbing in circles against his thigh.

“Want to suck you, is that okay?” Louis let out a loud moan, the younger boy biting down harshly on his neck as he tugged Louis’ cock one last time before kissing down Louis’ shoulder to his chest.

He stopped at his right nipple, licking at it softly before taking it into his mouth. Louis’ pants got heavier until small whines started to leak into them. Harry sucked at the nub after pinching it between his teeth. He placed one last kiss the sore skin before disappearing beneath the blankets.

Louis let his eyes flutter open, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down with the small time slot that he had, before Harry’s tongue was licking away at his belly button and his long frozen fingers were tugging at his boxers.

In one slick movement his pants were gone and Harry’s huge hand was wrapped around him, holding on firmly at the base as his thumb rubbed along a soft vein on the underside. 

Louis let out a loud yell at Harry took the head in his mouth, skipping all the tensing Louis had thought came with a blowjob and immediately going for the knot of veins and skin under the head. He licked at it while his mouth sucked at the head, bobbing in small movements but never further than an inch or two.

“Oh, Harry please!” Louis yelped, reaching up and grabbing the headboard with both hands, trying to refrain from shoving Harry’s head down further.

Harry opened his mouth wider to take more of Louis, he stopped his movements, breathing heavily through his nose and relaxing his throat before bobbing up and down up and down up and down.

Louis’ moans turned into shouts, and he could feel his hips raising and falling from the bed but he couldn’t stop and Harry didn’t make a move to make him. He was pretty sure the loud banging noise was coming from Niall or Zayn pounding against the wall from the other side but all he could hear was his shouts and Harry gagging on his cock.

“Oh god Harry, uh please! Uh your mouth, god dammit,” He shouted as Harry curled his lips over his teeth and sucked as Louis fucked up into his throat.

Louis reached under the covers and grabbed a fistful of the boy’s curls, shoving him further down on his cock. “Gonna cum Hazza,” He moaned as his tugged at Harry’s curls trying to let him know it’d be okay if he let off but Harry stayed put.

He came hard as Harry hummed around him, the vibrations coaxing out long streams of white down the taller one’s throat. Harry swallowed happily, bobbing a few times before pulling off and throwing the covers off himself. He stood on two knees, pushed down his bright blue briefs a few inches to let his huge cock breath.

In a right state of mind Harry’s size might have even frightened him but all blessed out and empty he was nothing but beautiful. Louis wanted him inside him, maybe not now but sometime soon.

Harry licked his palm once before wrapped it around his dick, tugging at it fast and hard and all Louis knew was god did he want to taste him.

Harry gripped the head board as his body stuttered and he let out a high groan, cum coating Louis’ panting body, some of it reaching his chin and cheeks. Harry reached down to apologize and clean him up but Louis beat him to it; his little pink tongue poking out and licking up as much of it as he could.

Harry moaned at the sight, dropping his slowly softening cock and leaned down to lick up as much of his come as he could get. Once he suited Louis clean and took the boy’s cheek in his and licked into his mouth, coating his tongue and cheeks in the thick goo. Louis moaned around his tongue, sucking at it lightly before releasing it and swallowing all of Harry.

“You’re so beautiful Lou, god.” 

“Cuddle me?” Louis whimpered, voice so pliant almost begging as his eyes became heavier and heavier.

Harry gathered Louis into his chest, giggling as Louis nose tickled at his neck. “Lou?”

The boy hummed back sleepily, one leg slipping between two of Harry’s. “Can this –no can we, can we become a thing?”

Louis chuckled against his sweaty skin, curling one fist in a ball touching his chest, “Yeah we can become a thing, Harold.”

“Sweet.”

 

**

 

“Do you think you could possibly moan a tiny bit fucking louder next time, please? Really, I mean I was legit about to come and you just died on me!” 

Louis considers punching him in the throat. Maybe another day when he isn’t sitting on Harry Styles’ lap because c’mon who the fuck would mess that up.

However more than half the table is laughing at his expense and he isn’t well known for having a high tolerance for embarrassment. “Oh shut it, you’re just upset because one of us came last night and the other had to bunk with Mr. Snores-Like-A-Fucking-Chainsaw my god Niall you should have that looked at.” 

 

He gained a few chuckles and Harry gained a shit lot of smirks, c’mon he thought this way fair game. They’re jealous because he came last night and they didn’t. Yeah, Louis was pretty sure he was going to use that excuse for everything today because he fucking came last night and they didn’t, okay?

They were sat at their usual breakfast table however there is a new addition currently residing under Louis’ ass, which who could blame him really. Sure there were quite a few empty seats to spare but hey fuck you.

“Oh you kicked Harry out without even returning the favor? Not very lady-like LouLou…” Zayn tsked pointing a finger at Louis, who smacked his hand away.

Harry’s long arms came from where ever the fuck they were dangling before to settle themselves around his waist, scratching at his hip fondly. “Trust me, he returned the favor.” 

Zayn groaned while Niall spit up a bit of his apple cider tea, punching his chest repeatedly until he suited himself able. Louis preened under Harry’s attention, wrapping his tiny fingers around his forearms. 

“I think I’m going to vomit and then Niall will vomit than Liam over there will vomit and Jesy will vomit and Eleanor will vomit and-“

“Okay I get it; you’re all going to vomit! Have a puke parade, tell me about it on a day I actually give a shit!” Louis exclaimed, snapping on his apple and doing the sassy head rotation at Zayn.

“Damn! Dat’s ice coooold!” Harry shouted, waving around his hand which Louis burst out laughing when he realized he was doing that dumb West Coast gang sign.

“If you’re going to be my thing you can’t do that, sorry Harold,”

“If he’s going to be your thing? That’s not very nice Lou…” Niall mumbled awkwardly, sipping on his tea.

“Okay what if I’m your boyfriend?” Harry smirked as Louis smiled down at him.

Louis’ hands flew in the arm, throwing the apple across the cafeteria and running towards the exit shouting, “You’ve taken it too far Styles! I can’t live with you!”

Harry bolted out of his seat chancing Louis around before he finally snatched him up in his arms and biting at his ear and tickling his ribs. Louis cackled in his arms as Harry easily carried the small boy out of the room, Niall telling Zayn a simple, “I think Harry’s worth keeping,”

Zayn scoffed, “If he gives that boy one more orgasm I might jump off a cliff. I miss his virginal days, satisfied Louis is a dick!”

**Author's Note:**

> it just realized this is my 8th fic and like the 5th school AU one too, fuck why do i write thesE?????


End file.
